


1636 3p

by Aphyllanthes



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphyllanthes/pseuds/Aphyllanthes
Summary: Dongju fucked by Geonhak and Youngjo, please enjoy : D
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 21





	1636 3p

**Author's Note:**

> I translated this in my poor broken English so.... sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes.(There must be some, just ignore them plzzz. brrr)

"Bye hyung, I'm out."

"Wait a minute, Dongju. " Youngjo walked out with a bottle of milk.

"Take it. "

"Agh hyung, I'm not a kid anymore. "

"Take it. " Youngjo kept insist on.

"Hyung... " Before he finish talking, Youngjo pulled Son Dongju over. Son Dongju, who was too late to react, bump into Youngjo’s arms. Youngjo’s hand immediately wrapped around Dongju’s waist, found the softest place, and pinched, stretched out his tongue and lick Dongju’s earlobe softly.

"Take it or not. " Dongju trembled slightly, and his picturesque face was instantly flushed, revealing a trace of shame.

Dongju finally succumbed and went out holding the warm milk. When he turned around, you could see a smile on the face of the person behind him, but it disappeared instantly without leaving a trace, as if this completely expressionless face should have been like this.  
There was another person standing at the window watching. 

Youngjo walked back to the kitchen again, roasted two slices of toast and came to the dining table with a cup of black coffee. On the other side of the dining table, there was another person with glasses holding a cup of hot cocoa and reading the newspaper.

Obviously he is also a big boy about 1.8 meters tall, but unexpectedly likes sour and sweet flavors. For coffee, especially black coffee, he is unexpectedly hating. Youngjo just glanced him a second and continued his breakfast. 

'You won't won me. 'The person on the other side suddenly said something nonsensical.

'Aha, I haven't even settled the account with you last time, Geonhak. '

Youngjo did not lift his eyes, and continued to eat his hot toast gracefully. Even though his hair curled up like a bird's nest due to the natural curls, he sat quietly there as if it were a natural sculpture, although Kim Geonhak has no interest in all of this.

Geonhak put away the newspaper, held his glasses gently with his big hand, and said,

‘Our little Dongju is about to be an adult.’

'Yeah, we should prepare an unforgettable gift for him. '

The two looked at each other, and the corners of their mouths twitched slightly, they knew that they got the same idea. The two people who have lived together since childhood are always so consistent.

Dongju was in the year when Kim Young was promoted to university. At that time, Geonhak was still in the senior year of high school, and Dongju was just a first-year high school student. He was coaxed by his mother to greet them shyly. It was their first time he communicated with them.

Time flies, and six years have passed. The child at the time has gradually grown up. Always feel that he hasn’t grown up. He is still the child in their eyes, and always has some changes, catching up with their height and slender body. The shape looks a little too thin, and the extended facial features are like sculptures of God, delicate and perfect.

Just like a ripening fruit, you always have to pick it off at the moment it matures and then bite it down. That is the most delicious.

In the evening, Dongju ran to take a shower the first time he returned home. What he disliked was touching his bed without taking a shower. The bed having Dongdongni, sleeping paradise. Of course, he had to be cleaned before he could go up. 

Geonhak first came to Dongju’s room and sat down on the bed which was regarded by Dongju as heaven. The faintly milk scent spread into his nasal cavity. He couldn't help lying down, smelling addictively to the quilt full with Dongju‘s sweet scent. Imagined being tightly enfolded by Dongju, ah.

'Hahaha, look at your stupid face. '

youngjo’s deep teasing sounded by the door, and Geonhak ignored Youngjo’s words with a bit of jealousy, and continued lying on Dongju’s bed.

'Dongju is coming out soon. ' Youngjo's voice appeared again.

Geokhak got up with an unwilling face and went straight to the bathroom. As soon as Dongju opened the door, he saw Geonhak leaning against the wall and looking at him. Dongju ran to him and jumped onto Geonhak’s generous back.

'Set off! 'Geonhak slowly returned to the room with Dongju on his back. Geonhak, who’s having Dongju on his back, did not pet his head as usual and got back to his room after they arrived Dongju’s room. Instead, he sat down by his bed and stared at him.Suddenly, Youngjo also came and closed the door.

He sat next to Dongju, ignoring the sight that Geonhak was about to have a fight with him, putting his arm around the boy's waist. Dongju twisted his waist unnaturally,' why are you all here? '

"Our Dongju has grown up," Youngjo whispered to his ear, "it's time to learn something.” “Somethings that adult does.”The ears were licked, and that made Dongju slightly trembled, and his fingers couldn't help grasping the corners of his pajamas.

Geonhak sat down, kissed Dongju’s white neck, and the scent of milk filled his nose.He couldn’t help putting one hand into Dongju’s pajamas, and the rough palms rubbed on his soft skin. And this let Dongju trembled again.

'Our Dongju is so sensitive. 'Youngjo gently moved Dongju's head, covered on his soft lips and kissed gently, as if tasting a precious delicacy. You couldn’t act too rude. You could only taste it carefully. So that the delicacy could be fully tasted.

The big palms in the clothes fumbled for a while, and finally stopped at the two little nipples, began to squeeze them presumptuously. The lips were still entangled with Youngjo, and the sweet moans rushed out as soon as the teeth opened. , But was quickly invaded by the tongue that drove straight in, found the pink tongue in his mouth and entangled with it,the short-lived scream was instantly drowned.

Youngjo helped to untie the rope of Dongju’s pajama pants and removed his pants. He hold on Dongju’s cock and began to move slowly. Dongju, who had never tried this before, trembled again, gradually The accelerated speed and the tightening of the palms brought waves of turbulent pleasure. Under the manipulation of Youngjo and Geonhak, Dongju finally raised up his head and having the sweet moans loudly, tried the very first happiness.

Dongju was still panting and immersed in the joy in the moment. Youngjo helped to take Dongju into his arms and stripped off the last piece of clothing on him. Dongju was weakly leaning against his arms and gasping with his small mouth opened. He is as beautiful as an angel, who has never been touched. His snow-white skin is stained with pink due to the excitement. His long eyelashes trembled like a butterfly's wings. Dongju leaned against Youngjo and faced to Geonhak. he was so shy, he’s flushed with fleshy cheeks, he couldn't help but to look at Geonhak, he was stunning in the world.

While beautiful things are being loved, people always want to destroy this perfection fiercely.

After catching the glimmer of expectation in his eyes, Geonhak slowly lowered his head and leaned down. The white liquid remaining on Dongju's cock was instantly licked and cleaned. Geonhak licked on the cock softly. The lick was moist, and then was sent into his throat. 

How could Dongju bear such a stimulus, and the sound he almost accidentally called out was blocked by his biting lips, Youngjo kissed his lips again, forced to open his lips.warm lips surrounded the bitten lower lip and gently sucked, as if he was healing his wounds, Dongju was addicted, feeling like everything are so unreal.

In the next second, Geonhak's mouth work once again pulled him back to reality, and the lips that were let go immediately began to moan, his voice was bewitching people's hearts like the beautiful mermaid, and Youngjo's cock was already being so hard. When he saw Dongju was looking at him with a inviting face with his mouth open, Youngjo vilely put his fingers in. The index finger and middle finger stirred in the narrow mouth with the pink tongue between them. 

Dongju could only made a muffled cry to accuse him of his dissatisfaction. The saliva leaked out of his mouth uncontrollably, and was licked off by Youngjo's big, hot tongue. The double stimulation brought by Youngjo's twiddling and Geonhak's mouth work, Dongju was finally came.

After that, Youngjo pulled out the fingers inside his mouth. The other end of the silver wire that was pulled out was connected to the small pink tongue, which was extraordinarily hot. Youngjo immediately moved his wet fingers to the hole of Dongju, first circled gently outside,the boy twisted his waist impatiently,Youngjo laughed and began to plug his fingers in one by one. 

The dryness at the beginning was compensated by the lubricant, mixture of the lube and saliva. Stirring in different angle, just like everything he had done in his mouth, the movement gradually accelerated. Dongju couldn't bear it anymore, and his tender voice made the temperature in the room rises.

When Dongju was about to come, Youngjo suddenly stopped and took out his fingers. The sudden feeling of emptiness made Dongju extremely uncomfortable. The crying boy raised his eyes and looked at Geonhak again. 

When Geonhak saw Dongju's trembling hand stretched out to him, he couldn't bear it anymore, he took on the little hand of the boy, licked the white cum on his lips, even the air-conditioning could not resist the heat that made him take off his shirt with one hand, and pulled his pants down. Lifting the little boy's slender waist, Geonhak’s waist sank, and he goes in.

The heat and firmness inside made Geonhak sigh comfortably, and Dongju was finally filled and breath hard, soreness spread throughout the squeezed tender meat, with the first sting at the beginning, soon after being overwhelmed by the pleasure. 

Geonhak just followed his instinct to start to move his hip, every time Geonhak went deep, Dongju trembled and unconsciously tightened. At the same time, Youngjo was also teasing the boy, licking from the ear to the back of his neck, squeezing the two red nipples that had already been erected with his fingers, making Dongju moaned loudly.

Continuous moaning is undoubtedly the best aphrodisiac. Unwilling to be outdone, Youngjo picked up Dongju’s little hand and licked it, and then put that onto his cock, the little hand and moist saliva wrapped on his big cock, Youngjo grabbed the little hand and started to move, sighing while exhaling the heat to Dongju's ears. The touch from the hand made Dongju even more ashamed. Geonhak moving his hips quickly, of course, Dongju moaned even more presumptuously, everything was all so natural.

Dongju was the first to come, his inner side suddenly tightened. Geonhak’s cock was clamped tightly. The pleasure brought by the orgasm made Dongju curl his fingers, and cock being grasped on the one hand made Youngjo took a breath deeply. With a sigh of breath, the hand held by Geonhak was changed to ten fingers interlocking. After a few deep insertions, Geonhak pulled it out and released it. The white cum rushed to the boy's belly, mixing with Dongju’s, together, what a mess.

Youngjo let go of Dongju’s little hand, wiped a handful of cum, and started a new round of fingering. The prostate was constantly stimulated, made Dongju’s cock erected again. Youngjo let Dongju to lie down and went into straightly. The soft and hot inside automatically sucked in his cock. The strong and lingering feeling of suction made Youngjo almost lose his breath, and the pleasure came to him instantly. 

Youngjo hits more and more crazily, and every time he reaches the deepest point, pulls out and rolls out the bright red tender flesh. Dongju groaned with satisfaction and was smashed by the pleasure. What he didn't notice was that there was another cock erected in front of him quietly.

Geonhak looked at Dongju who was so ecstatic, suddenly pinched his jaw and forced him to look up at him. With satisfaction, watching the little boy's immature face full of libidinous, Geonhak slowly put his cock in. With that little mouth still groaning, the boy consciously began to learn to lick and suck like what Geonhak has did to him. 

Geonhak feels more irritating with his unskilled mouth work, and he unconsciously inserted his fingers into the boy’s soft hair leads every time he goes in and out. Whenever Youngjo made Dongju wants to cry, Geonhak also deepens. Soon the boy was hit by both sides and left physiological tears. This may be pain, but also full with pleasure.

Soon after a few deep moves,Youngjo was finally came, filling Dongju with warm cum. Geonhak took a step ahead of them, Dongju swallowed all the cum in his mouth. When he reached the top, he groaned comfortably. Youngjo picked up Dongju and another kiss fell on the boy’s body. With gentleness and affection, Dongju closed up his eyes comfortably, and then bite on Youngjo’s collarbone. He took a bite to show that this was his hyung and no one could take him away. 

Of course, Geonhak also got one. After Geonhak came in his mouth, Dongju immediately made a mark by biting on his waist. The deep tooth mark was imprinted like an indelible tattoo. Although it hurts, Geonhak liked it so damn much.

Dongju, who was carried into the bathroom and cleaned up, shrank into Youngjo’s arms as if it had been half a century that Geonhak waited for them to come out. He didn’t know what happened to them, but for Youngjo, there are several brand-new tooth marks on his collarbone.

END


End file.
